


Shut Up and Trust Me

by stxrgxzer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amazing Shiro, Angst, Big brother Shiro, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, FTM, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), It helps the story progress, Keith is a baby, M/M, More Tags as I write., Trans Keith (Voltron), forced blowjob, only once though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrgxzer/pseuds/stxrgxzer
Summary: Keith Kogane is an Instagram model, along with his brother. He posts pictures of his everyday makeup looks and sometimes he poses. His life takes a turn for the worst after his boss forces him to do things that he doesn’t want to. Until he meets the infamous “sharpshooterblue”.or in which Keith is FTM and he meets his dream boy online (even though he’s Insta famous)





	1. Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey - So I’ve had writer’s block for a very long while. And this is the product. Give it a try. It’s like fine wine. Thank you!! Enjoy!
> 
> (Also there is a Trigger Warning because of the very small forced blowjob scene.)

Keith woke up to sweat beads gathering on his forehead. He shook his head and sat up - hugging his knees to his chest. His head was aching with the on coming headache. It was unavoidable. He yawned and pulled himself out of bed - he struggled to the bathroom and took a few pain killers. He quickly jumped in and out of the shower and made his way back into his room. Opening his phone and checking Instagram he raised his eyebrows; his newest picture on Instagram had six hundred likes. It wasn’t new to him - he liked to post his makeup looks - he was fairly well known with 60k followers.

After he’d gotten his clothes on and liked some of the more recent comments, he walked down to the kitchen and ate breakfast. That consisted of: cereal, orange juice, and toast. Nothing of substance but it all hit the spot. He left a note for his older brother Shiro - who was still fast asleep - saying that he was headed out.

He stepped out the door and was immediately greeted by the bright (and hot) sun. He squinted against the luminescent rays and began the trek to the convenient store he worked in. The boss was the worst part of the whole job. He was openly gay - that wasn’t the problem - and he practically sexually assaulted Keith every day.

The bell above the door chimes as he entered the small store. The smell of cigarettes and alcohol hit his nose and he cringed. It was disgusting - the mix of the two. Keith did smoke every once in a while.

“KEITH. Thank god you’re here man,” Keith’s best friend, Pidge, sighed loudly. “Derek’s been yelling all morning about how his ‘sweet Keefy-doll’ wasn’t in yet.”

Keith fake gaged - the man had no shame - and Keith hated the constant pet names. His head was pounding now and he needed a good drag on a cigarette. Sadly, it was way too early in the morning, even Keith had standards.

Pidge was going on about some new contraption of theirs and how their brother, Matt, had ‘accidentally’ thrown it down the stairs.

“Wait- he what?” Keith asked making sure he’d heard the smaller human correctly.

“Yeah, he took it out of my room, screamed ‘yeet’, and threw it down the stairs because I wouldn’t try to get him a date with this Instagram model.” Pidge explained once again. Keith chuckled and shook his head.

“Whose the lucky man?” Keith inquired.

“Some dude named Shiro? He’s really pretty- Hey Keith, you okay?” Pidge paused, their concern for Keith was written on their face.

“That’s-“ He had to pause to laugh a little harder, “That’s my brother.”

Pidge’s face was priceless. Their mouth was permanently stuck in an ‘o’ shape and their eyes were the size of a fifty cent piece. When they finally got their brain working again they practically screeched, “HOW ARE YOU BOTH ATTRACTIVE. I GOT NOTHING.”

Keith ended up laughing so hard he cried, that was cut short though by their boss. He stumbled in - clearly drunk - and grabbed Keith’s face between his thumb and forefinger. Forcing Keith to look at him.

“Look at how pretty you are today. You make me so horny.” He grinned, his yellow teeth on full display, his breath smelled like whiskey.

“Let go of me.” Keith demanded, his brows scrunched into a look of disgust. People like this where disgusting.

The man growled at the statement and grabbed a handful of Keith hair. He had shoulder length hair - it was jet black - it was a mullet but it was a lot more stylish. He drug Keith through the store by only his hair as Keith struggled. Their small town didn’t have a police station. So even though Pidge had already called the police - they wouldn’t be here for another hour. Derek jerked Keith into his office and slammed the door closed, locking it. Keith was crying - he was terrified.

“Let’s mess up that pretty makeup some more why don’t we?” Derek snarled. His hands going straight for his belt. He undid the belt and let his pants pool around his ankles.

“Please, don’t. Please.” Keith begged, he despised himself for sounding so helpless. But Derek was stronger than him and could make him do whatever he wanted.

When Derek shuffled forward and positioned himself in front of Keith, Keith put his hands up against the older man’s thighs. That lead to Keith hands being held tightly above his head as Derek forced his cock into Keith’s mouth. Keith choked a few times and he was going to have bruises on his wrists and his face. Finally, after a few minutes without air, Keith blacked out.

———

The raven haired boy woke up in his own house. His wrists where sore and his jaw ached. He was relieved when he realized that there wasn’t any pain anywhere else.

“Keith?” His older brother, Shiro, called and he opened the door. “Are you awake?”

“Yeah, come on in.” Keith answered, his voice horse and his throat dry.

“You okay?” Shiro asked, his concern overshadowing his common sense.

“No, I was just forced to give a man a blowjob. There is no way in Hell that I would ever be fine after that. It’s all because of my fucking makeup.” Keith hissed, all of his emotions pouring out in just a few sentences. Shiro’s face transformed into one of pure sympathy. He pulled his younger brother into a hug and simply sat and let him cry on his shoulder. They sat like that for a few minutes.

Finally Shiro broke the silence, “I should kill that son of a bitch.”

It was at that moment that Keith realized Shiro had been crying with him. His eyes were swollen and red.

“I had to see you laying on the floor with his fucking sperm running out of your mouth. You’re eyes were screwed shut and your mascara was running. You had obviously been crying. He’d gripped your wrist so hard that you had bruises on them. Your face was red from where he’d slapped you so many times.” Shiro had to pause to compose himself, “you’d obviously been raped. He hadn’t undressed you. But what the fuck did that matter. He told the police that you’d offered and that he had done everything you’d asked. The girl-“

“Person.” Keith interrupted. His brother nodded in understanding.

“Your friend had been yelling and crying so much that sh- their throat was so dry they couldn’t speak until they’d had something to drink. And when they saw you they had a panic attack.” Shiro looked out the window, he was gripping the sheets so thought that his knuckles were turning white. “The police arrested the bastard and he’s not even getting a trial.”

Keith nodded and let a sigh of relief escape his lips. His head hung slightly as his eyes closed. He needed a drink.

He pulled himself to the edge of his bed and tried to stand. When his legs straighten all the way out he almost fell to the floor. Shiro had to carry him down the stairs because he was so dehydrated.

When he’d finally gotten some water into his system and was safely curled up on the couch while Shiro did busywork in one of the two armchairs, did he check his phone. He opened the Instagram app and saw a picture. He immediately stopped breathing.

It was him laying on the floor and the caption read: _“Teenage girl, laying in floor, after being raped by her boss.”_

The simple mistake sent him spiraling into a panic attack.


	2. Direct Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything that happened with Keith and his boss, everything comes crashing down after a local news station misgenders him for the first time in seven years. Then he meets "sharpshooterblue".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my schedule is a bit screwed up at the moments. My phone is being worked on and I normally write my fics on it. So, now, I have to do everything on my computer and that's a pain. But other than that I'm doing good! Enjoy!

Shiro was up out of his chair and kneeling beside the panicked Keith in a matter of a few seconds. His hand was on Keith’s back rubbing small circles in-between his shoulder blades. He was telling him to breathe and whispering so that his voice wouldn’t upset Keith’s sensory overload. He was careful to give Keith his space and to allow him to calm down.    
  
After Keith was marginally more at ease - Shiro picked up his phone and looked at the post. It was one of the local news accounts. They’d misgendered his little brother. That had always sent him into a downward spiral. Shiro turned the phone off after collecting their contact information and sat it beside Keith. All of the comments so far where positive, most were people feeling sorry for Keith.    
  
He left Keith to his devices and called the news station.   
  
“Hello, this is Martha! How may I help you?” The girl answered.   
  
“Hi, I’m calling to tell you that you have my brother’s gender wrong on one of your social media posts,” Shiro spoke softly into the phone.   
  
“Oh? Which post is that?” The girl, Martha, asked.   
  
“The one about the girl who was raped.” He whispered, cautiously, so that Keith wouldn’t overhear the conversation.    
  
“The post about Keianne Kogane?” She inquired, she clearly sounded confused.   
  
“Keith Kogane, actually,” Shiro stated, his brother’s dead name sounding odd to his ears, “he’s a male and he would like to be referred to as such.”    
  
“Of course. I understand, Mr. Kogane. We will change in momentarily.” Martha said, her smile evident in her words.    
  
“Thank you,” Shiro said. He ended the call and walked back into the living room.   
  
He was greeted by a smiling Keith. After everything that had happened, he was smiling.    
  
“What’s got you so happy?” Shiro questioned, one eyebrow raised.   
  
“I just came out to my followers and they’re so wonderful. They’re saying that they’ll support me no matter what. I’ve gotten lots of DM’s of people coming out to me.” Keith said, his smile widening with every comment he got.   
  
Shiro smiled at that. “I have a few errands to run, will you be okay by yourself? I know that today has been absolutely insane, but Pidge is going to come by sometime.”    
  
“I’ll be fine. Oh and by the way. Follow someone with the username brotherholtrunsacult. He’s totally your type.” Keith said waving his brother out of the room with a smug smirk.    
  
Keith had really been overwhelmed by the positive response he’d gotten after posting his makeup look from yesterday with a heartfelt caption.   
  
It read: _“hey you guys!! today has been a crazy day. from being forced to give a gross motherfucker a blowjob to a news account misgendering me. misgendering? you might ask yourself. what does that mean? it means that they called me by the wrong pronouns. hi, my name’s Keith, and my pronouns are he/him. they weren’t always. i used to be Keianne and go by she/her pronouns. but that was about seven years ago. i remember telling my parents, tears in my eyes, how i wanted to be Keith. not Keianne. and they told me that it was perfectly fine to feel like i wasn’t a girl. then a few days later they died. both Shiro and i went through foster home after foster home until he was old enough to take care of both of us. and that’s what makes me... who i am today. my mom and my dad supported me. and i wear a binder everyday. but soon i’ll have enough money to be able to afford top surgery. then i’ll feel more like myself. thanks for letting me rant like this. you guys are the best. until next time.”_ _   
_   
Keith had so many people message him saying that he was their inspiration at that he had given them the courage to tell their parents. His follower count - not that that mattered - had jumped from 60k to 100k in the span of three hours. He felt amazing for the first time all day.    
  
He went to check his DM’s one more time and one in specific caught his eye. It was from a user under the name “sharpshooterblue”.    
  
**sharpshooterblue:** _Hey! I’m happy that you came out to us. I’m bisexual and I am out to my family. They love me so much, except my dad, but who cares about him. I wondered if you wanted to talk some more? You might never see this but if you did and wanted to talk maybe we could trans-from each other’s life step-bi-step. I’m sorry that was bad. Anyway, I’m Lance. Nice to meet you._   
  
Keith decided to go snoop a bit before actually messaging him back. But when he finally got the profile he was stunned. The boy was absolutely gorgeous, his blue eyes stood out against his tan skin and his smile was breathtaking. He had fluffy brown hair and he even had some facial routines posted. Keith immediately DM’s has back.   
  
**redrxses:** _hey! don’t worry about your pun. it was pretty funny._ _i’m glad your family accepts you and i’m sorry about your dad. thank you for being so open with me. you seem pretty nice and you ARE fucking beautiful. but_ _besides those points._ _i’m Keith and_ _i’d very much like to talk some more._ __   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this - it isn't my best but I'm just now coming off of a four-month-long writer's block. Leave me some kudos and comments. Criticisms are welcome!! Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave comments and kudos if you did like it. I’ll try to respond to comments.


End file.
